Matchmaker, Matchmaker
by HATBC
Summary: Summary – Sequel to San Diego Blues. Mac decides that it’s time to play “Matchmaker” for Hunter and McCall.
1. Chapter 1

**Matchmaker, Matchmaker - Chapter One**

_Summary – Sequel to San Diego Blues. Mac decides that it's time to play "Matchmaker" for Hunter and McCall. _

_Rating – K+_

_Disclaimer – I do not own Hunter or JAG. I'm just having some fun. _

- - -

"Hey, Mac, where'd you put the stapler?" Harm asked after sifting through some papers on his desk.

Mac looked up from her laptop, "Umm," she looked around for a minute before remembering where she put it. "Oh," she opened the desk drawer, "here it is." Mac got up and walked over to Harm's desk.

"Thanks."

Mac smiled, "I'm pretty nice, huh?"

"Pretty nice?" he asked as pulled her down, "I think you're _very_ nice."

"Harm!" Mac laughed before her husband kissed her. "Mmm."

"Mathew's asleep and so are the girls; why don't we turn in?"

"I'd love to, but I can't. You can go get some shut-eye and I'll catch up later."

"Who said anything about sleeping?" he asked innocently.

Mac playfully swatted him on the shoulder, "Harm! I have to finish these reports for tomorrow and by the time I'm done, it'll be time to feed Mathew."

"Come on, Mac. I've been good."

Mac laughed once again before her cell-phone rang.

"Who is calling you at this hour?" he asked suspiciously.

"Chloe," Mac said confidently. "I know by the ring tone," she added.

"Oh," Harm released his grip around her waist so that she could get up and find her cell-phone.

Quickly, Mac walked over to her desk and dug her cell-phone out of her purse. "Hey, Chloe! What's up?"

"Mac! Thank God, you answered."

"Is something wrong?"

"Did I wake you up?" Chloe asked.

"No, Chloe. Harm and I are in the den finishing up some paperwork."

"Since you're busy, I can call back."

"No, Chloe. Talk to me. What's wrong?" Mac looked up to see that Harm was leaning against the edge of her desk. She was so worried about Chloe that she didn't even notice he had moved. "Chloe," Mac said gently.

"It's Daddy, he's being deployed again."

"Again? Oh, I'm so sorry. Is there anything Harm or I can do?" There was a pause, so Mac continued, "Do you know where to or for how long?"

"No, no. Dad said it's strictly confidential."

"You are more than welcome to stay with us."

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"Nonsense! You're room is exactly the way you left it."

Chloe hesitated, "Okay. Just until my first semester at San Diego State University starts, then I can get into my dorm."

"You don't have to stay in a dorm! Like I said, there's plenty of room here. Stay with us."

"But Mac, there's five of you now. I'd be in the way. You know that I would help, but I'd still be in the way."

"You won't be in the way. Harm and I love having you here. Besides, I know that Elizabeth and Jennifer miss you, and it's been awhile seen you have seen Mathew."

"Well … okay. "

Mac smiled. "I'm glad you changed your mind."

"Speaking of, how is Mathew?"

"He's growing more and more everyday."

"He's probably changed so much in the two months I haven't seen him."

"He has."

"And, um, did you ever get DeeDee and Rick to get together? It's been what - almost six months?"

"No," Mac said disappointedly. "They still aren't together."

"Can I help you?"

"Sure can! I need some help. They're so stubborn."

"Like you and Harm?"

"Hey! That was different!"

"Was not!" Chloe protested playfully. Then she sobered up, "Well, it's late. I'll let you go."

"Are you sure? I mean, if you want to talk more I'm here."

"No, no. I'll be okay."

"Alright. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Uh-huh."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Mac flipped her phone shut and looked up at Harm. Their eyes communicated very thing that needed to be said.

- - -

The following afternoon, one very upset, female police lieutenant stormed off of the elevator.

"Whoa!" Hunter exclaimed as the two of them walked right into each other. "You okay, McCall?"

"Terrific!" McCall replied sarcastically. "Just wonderful!"

"What's wrong?"

"Teenagers! That's what wrong!"

"Okay, McCall," Hunter said calmly. "Why don't you power down and tell me what all this is about?"

McCall sighed, "I was sitting at a red-light – obeying the traffic laws – when a group of teenagers in the car behind me decided not to stop! …"

"Wait a second. You were in an accident? Are- are you okay?"

For some reason, knowing that her partner was concerned about her safety, that question made her feel a tad bit better. "Yes, and thank you for asking. My car, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. The trunk, or whatever you want to call it, won't even open."

"Hey, as long as you're okay. That's all that matters."

"Yeah," she agreed. "I'm thankful that I'm okay." McCall chuckled, "You should have seen the looks on those kids' faces when they found out that I'm a cop."

"They were surprised?"

"That's an understatement."

"You know, something good does come out of this."

"How do you figure?"

"Well, since your car isn't "up and running" – so to speak – we'll be spending more time together."

McCall couldn't argue with him there. "I guess _something _good came out of it." It took a minute for McCall to realize she said that aloud. "_Damn!_" she mumbled under breath. Quickly, she changed the subject. "I'm gonna go get some coffee. Would you like some?"

"Please."

"Okay; I'll be right back."

- - -

Being that it was a rather slow day, McCall found time to check her email. She noted that she had one new message and that it was from Mac.

_DeeDee,_

_I know that the last time we planned on having a picnic, things didn't go as planned. Like I said before – Mathew has Harm's timing! Anyways, Harm and I would like to have you and Rick over again. For a real dinner – not that so – called food they serve in hospitals. So, if you and Rick can come over for dinner Saturday, that'd be wonderful. Just let me know. _

_Mac_

_P.S. Lizzy and Jenny said "Hi, DeeDee!" _

McCall minimized her email and looked up at Hunter, "Got plans for Saturday?"

Hunter didn't even bother to look up from his paperwork, "Yeah."

"Oh." McCall couldn't help but to feel disappointed. "Mind if I ask what?"

"Paperwork."

"Well, Mac wants us to go over there for dinner."

Still not looking up, he answered, "Really?"

"Yeah," McCall nodded. Then, forcing Hunter to look at her, she gently took the folder he was reading away. "I'm going; why don't you go, too?"

"I'd love to, but I'm behind – _really _behind – with my paperwork."

"Let's make a deal. If you go to Mac and Harm's for dinner, I'll come to your place Saturday night and help you with your reports."

"You got yourself a deal, partner."

"Good," McCall smiled. She gave Hunter his folder back and then restored her email.

_Mac, _

_Hunter and I can make it Saturday. Oh, and tell everyone we said "Hello." _

_We'll see you soon._

_DeeDee _

_- - - _

TBC

- - -


	2. Chapter 2

**Matchmaker, Matchmaker – Chapter Two **

- - -

Elizabeth entered the kitchen to find that Mac was preparing Mathew's bottle. "Mommy, when is Chloe coming?" she asked.

Mac looked up from her task, "Soon, sweetie, soon. Daddy went to pick her up."

"Really?"

"Really," Mac confirmed with a smile. "And Rick and DeeDee should be here shortly, too."

"Rick and DeeDee, too? Really?" Elizabeth asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Mac said as she picked up Mathew's bottle. "Where's Jenny?"

"In our room playing with the doll house," Lizzy answered in a very "matter – of – factly" fashion.

"Well, why don't you go play with her while Mommy feeds Mathew?"

"Okay, Mommy," Elizabeth replied before heading up the stairs.

- - -

Mac quietly opened the door to the nursery. "Did you have a nice nap?" she asked after noting that Mathew was awake. Mac walked over to the crib and carefully picked Mathew up, "Oh, you're getting big. And you know what else?" She asked as she sat down on the rocking chair. "You look like your daddy. Yeah, that's right. Your daddy's a great man, and he loves you lots, but I bet you already knew that." Mac gently tickled her son's tummy to see if she could get him to smile before he had his bottle. "And you have Daddy's smile, too."

- - -

McCall was in her kitchen attempting to bake a cake for tonight's dessert when the doorbell rang. "Coming!" she called as she wiped the flour off of her hands. "Oh, Hunter, I wasn't expecting to see you so soon."

Hunter smiled and made his was in the house.

"Hey, did I say you can come in?" she joked.

Hunter laughed, "You wouldn't leave me out there."

"Really?" McCall asked with a smile.

"So ... what'cha making?" Hunter asked after noticing the items on McCall's kitchen counter.

"Uh, well, about that ... I tried to bake a cake."

"Really? I'm impressed."

"Don't be. Look at this," McCall opened the oven and removed the "cake".

"Geez, McCall. What did `ya do to it?" Hunter asked as he examined the "cake".

"I don't know. I followed the directions."

"I think we should take a little trip to the bakery."

"I think that's a good idea. What should I do with it?" she asked while pointing to the "cake".

"Pitch it."

McCall tried to look upset, but she ended up laughing. "Would you like to do the honors while I go change."

"It'd be my pleasure."

"Here," she handed him the pan.

- - -

Mac tip-toed out of the nursery and slightly shut the door.

"Mommy!" Jennifer called out. "Mommy!"

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Mac asked when she saw Jennifer at the bottom of the stairs looking up.

"Daddy's home!"

Mac walked down the stairs and Jenny followed her mom as she returned the bottle to the kitchen. "Why don't you go tell your sister? She might want to be here when they come in."

"Elizabeth!" she screamed.

Mac jumped, not expecting the sudden change in volume -at least Harm wasn't inside. He'd never let her live that one down. "Jennifer!" Mac scolded gently. "What did Daddy and I tell you about screaming?"

"It isn't nice."

"And?"

"And it can hurt Mathew's ears."

Mac nodded her head and had to force back a smile. Jennifer answered questions like a lawyer. Short and to the point. "Now will you please go get your sister – quietly? Your brother is sleeping."

"Yes, I will."

Mac walked to the foyer and opened the front door. When she opened the door, she saw Harm taking Chloe's suitcases out of the Pacifica.

"We can probably go get your car from my mom's tomorrow." She heard Harm say.

"I'm glad that she and Frank didn't mind having it there. It's a good thing I didn't take it all the way to Vermont..."

"I'm so glad you're here!" Mac called.

"Mac!"

Chloe ran up the sidewalk and went to hug her "sister".

"I missed you."

"It's so good to see you."

"How was your flight? Are you hungry? Would you like something to eat? Are you tired? ..."

"Relax, Mac. I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Well, there's one thing I want .... to see the girls and Mathew."

"Oh, of course! Let's go inside. So how's ...."

Harm finished getting the suitcases and smiled at the interaction between Mac and Chloe. He wondered what life would be like when Elizabeth and Jennifer would be entering college. Although, a part of him was dreading when his daughters would be that age. He thought about getting a restraining order on every boy in the city. "That's not a bad idea," he said aloud and then shook his head at the absurd idea.

- - -

"I don't know which one to get, Hunter," McCall said as she admired all the cakes in the bakery. "They're all so pretty."

"Pretty?" he asked.

"Yeah, pretty. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, no. Not at all. It's just I never thought of a cake as being "pretty"."

"Oh! What about that one?" She pointed to the chocolate-chip cookie cake on the shelf.

"That's not a bad idea. - Elizabeth and Jennifer like chocolate-chip cookies."

"Mac does, too."

"Harm isn't big on desserts, is he?"

"No. He's like you," McCall stated. "You two have a lot in common – rabbit food."

"And you and Mac have a lot in common when it comes to eating habits, too."

- - -

"Mac!" Harm called to his wife who was upstairs helping Chloe get situated. "They're here."

"What?" Mac asked as she ran down the stairs. "I'm not ready for them yet."

"What are you talking about? The table's set and dinner's in the oven ..."

"I haven't had time to come up with a plan. I_ have_ to get them to see what we see."

"What? Are you gonna hang a mistletoe above the door?"

"That's a pretty good idea..."

"Mac, be serious."

"I am being serious."

Chloe appeared in the entry way to the kitchen. "Is it okay if I skip dinner? I'm not really hungry."

"Are you alright?" Mac asked.

"Yeah. I just am a little tired from the flight and time changes...besides, I wanna call my dad before he leaves."

"That's fine."

"Let us know if you need anything," Harm added.

"Thanks," Chloe smiled, "I will."

- - -

Chloe sighed as she took out her laptop and plugged it into the wall. Then she took her cell-phone out of her purse and dialed her father's number. She frowned when the voice mail picked up. "Hi, Dad. It's me. I guess I already missed you. I'll send you an email just in case you don't get this message before you leave. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I'm at Mac's now – safe and sound. I love you."

- - -

"Compliments to the chef," Hunter said after dinner.

Mac smiled, "Thank you. Cookbooks can be more help than I thought," she laughed.

Hunter smirked at McCall and she glared back at him.

Jennifer opened the French doors, "Daddy! Daddy! Lizzy and I can finally get across the monkey bars! Come see! Come see!"

"Really? Rick and I will be right out."

"Can you come to Mommy and DeeDee?"

Mac looked at DeeDee who nodded. "Okay, sweetie. But DeeDee and I can only stay out for a minute.

After watching Elizabeth and Jennifer play on the monkey bars for over fifteen minutes, DeeDee and Mac returned to the kitchen. They were loading up the dishwasher when Mac asked the question, "When you look at Rick, what do you see?"

Caught off guard, McCall responded with, "What do you mean?"

"Do you love him?"

- - -

_This story is still on a temporarily hiatus. I'm not sure when I'll be able to complete it. _


End file.
